What the Night Will Bring
by Wolfsong's Rebel
Summary: While on an away mission Hoshi and Malcolm discover their true feelings.


What the Night Will Bring  
  
Summary: Malcolm and Hoshi go on an away mission and discover their feelings.  
  
Disclaimer: The usual.  
  
Spoilers: Mild spoilers for 'Silent Enemy' for those that haven't seen it. Refers some to 'Minefield' in season two.  
  
Just Wolfsong. I must have more time on my hands than Puma.  
  
  
  
It had been two days since the crew of Enterprise had found the unknown planet. They had tried to take scans of the surface, but debris in the atmosphere was throwing data everywhere in large scrambles confusing all who tried to read it. It was hard for Ensign Hoshi Sato, the communications officer, to defer between what information went with which data stream.  
  
She had only been on the ship for awhile now. At first she was reluctant to go until Jonathan Archer, the captain and an old friend, had convinced the linguist prodigy that it would be an experience of a life time. So far it had only been translating other languages and an occasional away mission. Nothing too thrilling or life threatening that they couldn't handle. Most of the time that she wasn't translating anything for the captain, she spent reading. She loved to read, and knew of only one other soul who loved to read as much as her.  
  
His name was Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. He was the weapons expert and armory officer aboard Enterprise. Although he had a higher rank than her and was a bit older, he shared her love of books. He was quiet and reserved. He had never really felt like one of the crew. Another characteristic the Brit shared with her.  
  
They had worked on a couple of assignments together before this one, including an away mission with Sub-commander T'Pol when they became stranded on a Klingon ship being pulled into a gas planet. They were able to escape when Malcolm fired all of the torpedoes causing a shockwave which they rode out of the gas planet.  
  
This time they were getting to go look at some old landmarks. Hoshi was to translate anything they found, and Malcolm was there solely to protect her. Other than sharing books and away missions, the armory officer and the COM officer didn't see much of each other. The only time they ate together was with Commander Tucker and Ensign Mayweather. Now they would be spending the day together on an uninhabited planet.  
  
"So, Mr. Reed, what's it gonna be?" asked Trip in an accusing, but joking voice, "Champagne, and a picnic, or a long walk in the moonlight?"  
  
"Neither, Sar. We're just going to take scans and come back." Malcolm answered in a defensive tone and not wanting to look at him. "Sure you are. You're going to be the most perfect British gentleman this side of the galaxy. You're gonna hold your hand for her to use. You're gonna take your jacket off and lay it in front of her."  
  
"More than you would do," Malcolm mumbled low, but not low enough that Trip heard it.  
  
"What?" "You heard me. I don't look at a woman just for her body. And surely not Hoshi. She's my friend. We're just friends." he said not knowing Hoshi had just passed them and heard her name.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malcolm. I shouldn't've said those things. I didn't mean it." Commander Tucker said noticing is friends uneasiness.  
  
"That's alright, Trip. I shouldn't be so up tight about this mission."  
  
"You shouldn't. All you're doing is going down there, taking a few scans, and coming back. It's not like you've got feelin's for her. You don't do ya?"  
  
"I'm not sure." he paused not completely willing to go on. He waited and caught stares with the commander urging him to go on. "I mean, I'm confused." he started again, more at ease; and low so that only Trip could hear. "I've started having feelings for her, I don't know, about a week or so ago. Can we step in here, Sar?" "Sure. Sure." he answered as they slipped into one of the side corridors. "Are you going to be alright going on the mission with her alone?"  
  
"Yes. I believe so. I can control it for now. Do you think we can keep this between us? The captain doesn't even know."  
  
"Sure. I'm honored that you feel you can trust me."  
  
"Thank you, Charles. You're a good friend." he had never called him that before.  
  
"Sorry, I meant Trip."  
  
"That's cool. I don't mind. Well, I got to get back to engineering. I'll try and talk to ya before you leave. What time's takeoff?"  
  
"0300." Malcolm answered as they reached the turbolifts.  
  
"Dang! I don't get off 'til 0400. Well, guess I'll wish you good luck now. Have a safe trip. See ya later." Trip said as they split up at different levels. **************************************************************************** **** It was ten til 3:00, and Malcolm made his way to the shuttle bay. The captain and Hoshi arrived five minutes later.  
  
"You're here early, Malcolm." Archer said greeting him.  
  
"Just wanted to be on time, Sar. Hello, Hoshi." he said not looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Hello, Malcolm." she replied.  
  
"Well, if you two are ready to go, go on and get out of here." Archer said laughing a little at the tension Malcolm was showing. "Have fun." he continued and walked off.  
  
"Shall we then?" the brit asked holding out his arm as if he were at a royal ball.  
  
Hoshi took his arm and they climbed into the shuttle pod. After launching the shuttle pod and a few minutes had passed, Hoshi spoke up.  
  
"So what do you think we'll find, Lieutenant?"  
  
"I don't know, and please call me Malcolm."  
  
"Okay, sure. Malcolm. Then call me Hoshi. That way it's not so stiff around here."  
  
"My thoughts exactly. What does it mean?" he asked curiously with a somewhat serious look.  
  
"What does what mean?" she asked even more confused.  
  
"Your name. Just out of curiosity. If you don't mind?"  
  
"My name? Why do you want to know what my name means?"  
  
"I told you. Curiosity. I'm just making small talk." he said in his low British accent. "If my name meant something, I'd tell you if you asked."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence between them. Malcolm had thought that he had upset her when he asked her that. Was she sensitive about that subject? He hoped she would talk to him.  
  
"Star."  
  
"What?" he asked coming back to reality.  
  
"Star. My name means Star." she answered in a soft voice. "Star. That's lovely and fitting." he said just as soft. They both laughed a little and caught themselves smiling over something so silly.  
  
Several more minutes passed and they were within viewing range of the planet. Malcolm set the pod down gently while Hoshi scanned the planet.  
  
"The air's breathable by what the scans are saying."  
  
"Well, let's see how bad it smells. If it does at all." Malcolm teased.  
  
"Why would you saw that, Malcolm?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Remember the last place that was breathable? It was so stale in there."  
  
"You're right. You first." she said pushing him a little towards the door.  
  
"Now stop that," he replied pushing her. "We've got work to do."  
  
"So serious." she paused as he opened the door and took a whiff of the air outside. As it hit their faces, they were engulfed by a sweet smell unknown to both of the officers. The grabbed the gear they needed and their water packs, then left for the ruins.  
  
It was a good walk from where they had landed, and was spent mostly in silence.  
  
"Great. Another long day of translating. At least the company's nice." she said throwing a glance towards Malcolm.  
  
"I thought that's what you like to do. That and reading." He shot back, secretly enjoying her company too.  
  
"I do, I like translating articles, but I like learning it from the actual culture. Not from the universal translator alone."  
  
"I see your point. That would get a little boring sitting there having to arrange words you barely know into sentences. It must be hard sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, but I like the challenge, too. Especially Klingon. What about you? Having to deal with new weapons you've never seen before. That's got to be rough."  
  
"Sometimes, but I get to have it the weapons the way I want it. And I know if I see of do the work being done, there's a chance it will work."  
  
"Like to be in control, don't you Lieutenant." Hoshi stated.  
  
"On occasion." he replied back paying more attention to the work he was doing. Time passed on in silence as the two officers continued on. Darkness soon fell before they realized the time.  
  
"Well, how about some supper?" Hoshi asked packing up her gear. "What do you say?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. I could use a break."  
  
"What exactly are you doing?"  
  
"Watching you, that's one."  
  
"What else?" she asked testing him.  
  
"Well, ...um..."  
  
"I'm just kidding. Come on. Let's see what's on the menu." she said as she grabbed his arm nearly knocking the equipment out of his hands. They went back to the shuttle pod, and opened their ration packs.  
  
"Well, it isn't steak and mashed potatoes, but it will do." Malcolm said taking a bite of the food.  
  
They finished their meals, rested for a couple minutes, then went back to the dig. It was late and getting darker by the minute. Though they didn't know if the differences between day and night was the same as on earth, but they knew they were tired.  
  
"How about we call it a day, Hoshi? Hoshi?" He questioned looking around for her. "Hoshi, where are you? You better not be playing any games!" A few moments of silence passed and Malcolm worried.  
  
Then in a far corner he heard,  
  
"Here, Malcolm. I'm not hiding. I followed a translation around the corner. Come look."  
  
Malcolm left the packed equipment at the entrance and headed towards Hoshi's voice.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's interesting." she answered him back with a soft, excited voice.  
  
Just then a loud, low rumble echoed through the ruins. The wall in front of them started to shake. The ground gave way, and the cold earth beneath their feet transformed in to a clear, blue liquid. The moment of peace and excitement fell away o the harsh struggle for air. Malcolm tried to grab a hold of Hoshi to keep them together, but the current ripped them apart. They were sucked into a vortex and thrown out into a pool deeper than the lakes back home; and with the strength of a hurricane.  
  
Malcolm submerged on the edge of the pool after being thrown twenty feet in the air. He laid there, motionless for several seconds. Then, with pain in his chest, was able to pick himself up and call for Hoshi.  
  
Turning around to face the pool, he caught a glimpse of her being drug by the heavy equipment attached to her. Not thinking, he jumped in after her. Swimming fast and deep, he reached her. The struggle to detach her from the extra weight wore him out. He almost went back up for air, but thought she might drown in the time it would take him to get there and back. Fighting the cold and threat of unconscious, he managed to free her, and get back to the surface. He pulled her out and laid her down. She wasn't breathing. He began to give her CPR, and after the third try, and thoughts of hopelessness, she finally breathed in fresh air.  
  
"Malcolm!" She cried out them saw him over her.  
  
"I'm right here. Don't worry. I won't leave." he said wrapping his arms around her to pull her close. They sat there as the darkness grew. Holding each other, time passed slowly. Soon Hoshi was a sleep in his arms. She was cold to the touch and he was no better. Knowing it would only get colder from what the scans showed, he stood and picked her up. She didn't weigh that much, but it caused him pain from his injuries to flare up. He carried her over to a small ledge out in the rocks. He knelt to lay her down softly so not to wake her, but o such luck. The second he loosened his grip, she woke.  
  
"Don't let go."  
  
"I won't, but I need to lay you down so I can settle us in for the night. Keep a hod of my hand." he said trying to keep her calm. "See. I still have you. Just rest. Everything's gonna be alright. You're not alone. We'll stay here until dawn. Then at first light we'll get back to the shuttle pod and go back to Enterprise."  
  
"Malcolm, why don't you let people in? We're not going to judge. At least I'm not."  
  
"Being reserved has always worked for me before," he said finally answering her. "When I came to Enterprise, I didn't plan on crew members becoming like family. Though I didn't have much of one back home."  
  
"'Much of one' what?"  
  
"Family. My family never really cared for me going into Star Fleet. You know, they were more occupied with moving back to Kota Baharu in Malaysia when I was preparing to leave on the mission."  
  
"That's awful, Malcolm. That must have hurt you badly." "It did. I haven't told anyone that. It feels good to talk about it in the open." "At least you feel you can tell me things. I'm here for you if you ever need to talk." she said staring into his deep eyes almost intoxicated. A few moments passed and she finally broke the silence careful of what she wanted to say.  
  
"Malcolm, why did you join Star Fleet? I know there's a long line men in the Royal Navy in your family, but why didn't you join them instead?'"  
  
Malcolm didn't speak. He just sat there softly stroking Hoshi's hair. It was comforting to her, but she felt like she had upset him again.  
  
"One of my uncles had it. He took a station on a sub. They ran into a mine field. He worked in the engines below decks. He locked down the lower decks that were filling with water. He drowned. I was raised on the water. I thought I would grow out of it. When I didn't, I joined Star Fleet. Space instead of the ocean." Malcolm told his story so slowly that Hoshi knew talking about in hurt him.  
  
"That must be awful. To have aquaphobia." she said comforting him, honored that he would open up to her like that.  
  
"You have no idea. Other than the captain, you're the only one who knows..."  
  
"I'll keep your secrets." Hoshi said looking up to him with a reassuring look.  
  
"Thank you. We should try to get some sleep."  
  
"Good night." she said as they snuggled closer to each other.  
  
"Good night, Hoshi. I love you." Malcolm whispered, but she didn't hear. She had fallen into a deep sleep curled up in the warmth of Malcolm's arms.  
  
The night was peaceful and still. Shortly after Hoshi had fallen asleep, Malcolm couldn't resist the sleep the was calling him. He had only been asleep for a few hours when a loud scream filled his ears. It was close, too close. Opening his eyes, he seen Hoshi bolt and cry out again. Gently shaking her, she woke and he tried to calm her down.  
  
"What is it? Hoshi, what's wrong?"  
  
"It was so real."  
  
"Come on. It was only a dream. Calm down. Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
"It was so scary. Enterprise had been attacked. The whole crew was gone except for me and you and I think Doctor Phlox. We slowly watched him die in sickbay. We went to the bridge to try to get away, but on the way there in the turbo lifts something grabbed you. I tried to hold on to you, but whatever was too strong. All I could do was try to reach out to you, but you kept slipping away. Them you disappeared. I..."  
  
"Shh. It's alright. I'm here when you need me. I want you to know you can fall into me. My arms are always wide open and they will always be. Right here waiting, staying strong. Come and fall into me."  
  
"Malcolm. That's so sweet. Where did you learn to say such sweet things? Surely not from Trip."  
  
"No. An old song that often got stuck in my head."  
  
"It's very sweet. Somehow you always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."  
  
"Really?" Malcolm asked a little bewildered.  
  
"Yeah. I feel I can be comfortable with you. But I have a question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yesterday... I overheard you talking with Trip, and you said something like...'Surely not Hoshi... we're just friends'"  
  
"Oh...um...he had accused me of trying to win you over by being 'a British gentleman'. He was joking that I would hold out my hand for you to use and other stuff. I told him it was more than he would do."  
  
"What did he say then?"  
  
"He said he was joking. And....nothing."  
  
"No. Not nothing. There's something else you wanted to say. Now what was it?" she asked laying her hands in his face so he would meet her grin.  
  
"I told Trip I could make it through this mission without letting my feelings take over, but if my emotions hadn't, I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been there to help me pull through my phobia."  
  
"You risked you life doing the one thing that scares you the most. I never thanked you for that."  
  
"You don't need to. I did it because I didn't want to lose you. This last day I've felt closer to you. I didn't want to lose that. I did it..." "Malcolm, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I love you, Hoshi. I have for a while now. When Trip was joking with me about it, them asked if I had feelings for you I told him I could handle them. But now I see that keeping them inside only keeps me farther away. Hoshi, I want to be as close to you as I can, but if you don't want that. Then I can bloody deal with it." Malcolm confessed starting to worry whether he had made the right choice. 'What were you bloody thinking? You didn't have to tell her all of it. Right? No. I had to. It's her right.'  
  
Hoshi sat there a minute going over what she had just heard. A moment of freedom laid on her heart and she knew it was time.  
  
"Malcolm, when I heard you tell Trip that we were just friends, I was crushed. I thought, hoped that we were closer than that. Now after you've explained to me why what was said was said, that hope has returned. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you, too. And when I heard it was just the two of us going, I was hoping we would get closer. I never thought we would both confess everything."  
  
"Things change when you almost lose the one you love." Malcolm said now sitting directly in front of her.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so. Thank you for telling me."  
  
"It was your right to know." Malcolm said slowly leaning in. The kiss was soft, shy at first; but grew into a deep, meaningful kiss.  
  
They sat there a while longer, embracing the kiss before Hoshi spoke.  
  
"I'm glad that its just the two of us, but sadly enough we do need to get back to Enterprise."  
  
"You're right. We need to find our way back to the shuttle pod." Malcolm said as he reached a standing position, "Can you walk?"  
  
"I don't know. Hold on." she said trying to stand. Moaning from the pain in her lower legs, she fell back, tears nearly breaking through. "Guess not."  
  
"Here, let me help you." Malcolm said lifting her in his arms.  
  
"I won't make you too tired, will I?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. I'm just worried about you. Now which direction do you think we should go?" he said in a childish voice. Cradled safely in his steady arms, the pair walked in search of the shuttle  
  
It took two hours to climb back over what was left of the ruins. Malcolm had left Hoshi in the shuttle pod to contact Enterprise while he got what equipment wasn't missing. "We only lost one supply box. That can be replaced. The phase pistols need some repairs..." he went on to describe the pieces in his hands. "So when do they expect us back?"  
  
"Whenever we get rounded up here. So what's left to do?" she asked, a sad tone in her voice knowing that it was time to leave.  
  
"Well, unless we want to try and dig for the other supply box, we're done. And it's best that we get back to Enterprise so your injuries can get checked." he answered just as sad as her to leave. He stood to walk and nearly collapsed back down.  
  
"Are you alright, Malcolm?" Hoshi asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Guess I'm more sore than I thought?"  
  
"You need to get checked out when we get back, too." she said kind of jokingly.  
  
"Well, then its settled. We're going back then." he smiled softly then reached to the COM panel, "Lieutenant Reed to Enterprise."  
  
"Go ahead, Mr. Reed ." Archer said proudly.  
  
"We're ready to leave, Sar. We should be there within the hour. Have Dr. Phlox ready in sickbay. Hoshi and I both have some minor injuries."  
  
"Ready and waitin', Mr. Reed. See you when you get here. Enterprise out." With that, the connection was broke, and Malcolm headed towards home.  
  
When they arrived back on Enterprise, and had docked in the shuttle bay, Malcolm led Hoshi to sickbay. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist to hold her up and her nearly riding on his shoulder, he had to fight back emotions that he had never had to fight before he fell for her. He loved being this close to her, and knew now that she did, too.  
  
They arrived in sick bay, and Phlox was waiting. He looked over both of them, told Hoshi she needed to stay for an hour then she could leave. He told Malcolm to rest and gave both of them the evening off.  
  
When Phlox had left hearing range, Malcolm went over to Hoshi's bedside and whispered, "My place in one hour. Wear something nice." before he walked out. The stunned Hoshi just laid back down and daydreamed about the evening ahead.  
  
Malcolm, on the way to see the chief in the mess hall, was planning everything in his head. 'Delicious dinner, soft music, dancing. Who knows what the night will bring. Maybe a...No. She wouldn't do that. Would she? I need to talk to Trip first.' With that he quickly changed directions, and headed towards Commander Tucker's.  
  
Arriving at Trip's, Malcolm didn't hesitate. He rang the buzzer and within seconds Trip was at the door.  
  
"Sure. Come on in. Glad to see you're back."  
  
Malcolm entered and noticed Trip was out of uniform.  
  
"Going somewhere, Sar? I thought you were having dinner with the captain and T'Pol."  
  
"That's what I thought, but plans change."  
  
"Speaking of changing plans. You remember our talk before I left yesterday. I said I could handle..."  
  
"Malcolm, what did you say to her?" Trip asked in a very low, mellow voice.  
  
"I told her...that I care about her. No. I won't lie." he paused. " I told her everything."  
  
"What'ca do that for?"  
  
"All the events that happened. Let me tell you quickly. In one hour she's coming over and I need to prepare for dinner. It started like this..." he went on to tell Trip about all that had happened. How they both came to admit their feelings. "...So do you think she would actually be in love with me?"  
  
"I don't see why not. You're nice, and everything. I don't see ya in that way, personally, but she might. Just see how t'night goes. Besides, you need to go get dinner started."  
  
"Right. Thank you, Sar."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Malcolm had just finished lighting the candles when the buzzer sounded. He calmly walked to the door and let in his quest. She looked wonderful. He thought. The black dress, her let down hair, the light reflecting off her soft skin.  
  
"Do come in." he said gesturing her into his cabin. "You look wonderful!" he finally managed to get out. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm fine. Sore and stiff, but fine. This is beautiful, Malcolm. You couldn't have done all of this in one hour, could you?"  
  
"Actually it was more like thirty minutes, including a shower." he said pulling out her seat.  
  
"And what were you doing before that?" she asked siting down. "Talking with Commander Tucker." Malcolm answered seating himself opposite from her. "Dig in."  
  
"What is it?" she asked and as Malcolm lifted the lid off her plate. "Steak and mashed potatoes. I should have known, and for dessert...I've brought something."  
  
"Hoshi, where did that come from?" Malcolm asked surprised when she pulled a pineapple cake from behind her.  
  
"I had Phlox ask Chief to make it and I picked it up after I got out of sickbay."  
  
"Everything's here. Shall we then?"  
  
Dinner was wonderful. The steaks were tender. The wine tasted great. The cake was Malcolm's favorite to say the least. Everything was going well. Malcolm finally pulled together his nerves and asked, "Would you like to dance?" He got up and turned on the music he downloaded earlier. It was an old hit country song called 'The Keeper of the Stars'.  
  
Though he had never heard the song before, holding Hoshi and hearing it, the song had more meaning now that she was there. She had told him that her name meant 'Star' before she had told him how she felt. Now that he had known the truth, the song explained how he felt more now as he listened to the words. As the verses played through, he knew that he had been right to tell her. It was her right and his. Being with her, he felt happy. Like he was part of something. He felt like he was the keeper of the brightest star in space. The choruses began again and he felt her grow closer to him. The words played on.  
  
And I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars. He sure knew what he was doin' when he joined these two hearts. I hold everything when I hold you in my arms. And I've got all I'll ever need thanks to the keeper of the stars.  
  
She had never heard the song before. It had so much truth. She had finally found what was missing in her life, and it was Malcolm. She was so thankful that finally she felt like she belonged somewhere. Glad that she took the captain's advice to come on the mission. She knew she wanted to be with Malcolm, but 'how could we on a star ship?' she thought to herself. She had finally found her keeper. She decided to ask him.  
  
"Malcolm, how are we going to be able to be together? Are we going to keep this from the rest of the crew?"  
  
"I don't know. Right now, it doesn't matter. We'll find a way. Even if it means more training with the armory officer." he teased looking down lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"You're right." she said suddenly certain that this would work out. "Let's not worry about anything."  
  
When she said that, an emotion long suppressed in Malcolm broke through. He leaned down and met his lips with hers. Hoshi leaned back and said, "I wondered what the night would bring." 


End file.
